Skype Improbable, la version sorcier
by Arrabella Drummond
Summary: Hello to you, voici une fiction, sur le magnifique réseau social qu'est Skype. A travers une intrigue originale, démarrant d'une simple conversation, voyez vos personnages préférés torturés, souffrir mentalement. Je vous promet une histoire drôle, étrange, à l'image de son auteur. Dans cette fiction, vous vous découvriez une personnalité sadique.
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you~ !

Wi, c'est Arrabella.

Nous -on est plusieurs dans ma tête.- vous présentons cette fois-ci, une fiction sur le merveilleux réseau social qui a repris le flambeau d'MSN, Skype.

Osez regarder en face comment se dépatouillent les sorciers, à travers le grand S leur souffrance mentale, toisez leur esprit se dégrader.

Bref, soyez sadique et regardez-les souffrir à travers une fiction totalement _improbable _!

Nous démarrons avec un chapitre entièrement composé d'un enchaînement de petites histoires drôles sur Skype. Ensuite, l'histoire sera narrée et composée de conversations sur Skype.

Niaaark~ !

_**Skype improbable, la version sorcier. **_

**_The Slytherin' Prince_ a créer un groupe. **

**_The Slytherin' Prince_ a ajouté _Red'Hair_, _Cornedrue,_ _Snotra._**

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Oh, mais que vois-je ? Potter, Weasley et Granger se sont créer un Skype ?

**Red'Hair :** Oh non pas lui. Qui a oser l'avoir en ami ?

**Cornedrue :** C'est toi, Ron.

**Red'Hair :** Hein ? Mais c'est impossible ! Comment aurais-je pu avoir cet idiot dans mes contact.

**Red'Hair :** J'ai rien dit..

**Snotra :** Dire que l'on a mit plus de deux heures à t'expliquer comment ça marchais..

**Red'Hair :** C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est trop compliqué ce truc..

**The Slythrin' Prince :** Bien que le fait de lire que Weasley est un idiot en technologie ne me déplaît guère... Finalement, continuez, j'adore ça.

**Red'Hair :** Pour qui tu te prend crétin ?!

**Snotra :** Laisse tomber, Ron. Pas la peine.

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Ah, vraiment, je vous pensais simplets, mais là.. Quelle idée de mettre des pseudo aussi... Bizarres ? Weasley, j'ai mis un mal fou à te trouver. Vous êtes quand même tous dans votre famille à avoir les cheveux roux. J'ai réfléchis à deux fois avant de te demander en ami.

**Red'Hair :** Malefoy ?

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Plaît-il ?

**Red'Hair :** Ta gueule.

**The Slytherin' Prince : **Ensuite, ça veut dire quoi Cornedrue, Potter ?

**Red'Hair : **M'ignore pas, abrutit !

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Weasley ?

**Red'Hair :** Oui ?!

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Ta gueule.

**Red'Hair :** Rhaa !

**Cornedrue : **Bon écoute, je suis en train de purger un devoir supplémentaire en potion, m'énerve pas.

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Frustré Potter ?

**Cornedrue :** Tu vas pas me lâcher ?

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Quelle question idiote.

**Cornedrue :** Mon pseudo, comme son nom l'indique, c'est ce que je vais te mettre dans un endroit peu approprié.

**Snotra :** Harry !

**The Slytherin' Prince : **Piètre menteur.

**Cornedrue : **Comment on fait pour quitter ?

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Sinon, Granger, quel est ce nom sans aucun sens ?

**Snotra **: Pour répondre à ta question digne de quelqu'un à la chevelure blonde, Snotra était la déesse, dans la mythologie nordique, germanique et viking, du contrôle de soi, de la connaissance et de la prudence.

**The Slytherin' Prince :** … J'ai décroché à partir de déesse.

**Red'Hair :** J'avoue, pareil.

**Cornedrue :** … Aussi.

**_Snotra_ a quitté la conversation. **

**The Slytherin' Prince : **Magnifique le contrôle de soi, vraiment, j'approuve !

[. . .]

_**Snotra**_** a créer un groupe.**

**_Snotra_ a ajouté 27 personnes. **

_**Snotra a**_** renommé le groupe A.D. **

**Snotra :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas tous connectés, mais je tenais à vous dire que la prochaine réunion de l'AD se déroulera le 14 décembre à 18:30.

**JonchurineSlayer :** J'ai noté Hermione. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé les pièces, comme d'habitude ?

**Snotra :** Tu demandera à Ron, qui les a déréglées, Luna.

**Red'Hair :** Je n'ai pas fait exprès...

**WeasleyGirl : **Vraiment, Ron, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour leur faire faire sauter partout. Bien reçu Mione.

**Red'Hair :** Laissez moi tranquille.. Et puis je viens de remarquer quelques chose !

**Forge :** Impossible.

**Gred :** Je confirme.

**Red'Hair :** Hermione, serai tu inconsciente ?!

**Snotra :** Quoi, encore, Ron ?

**Gred : **La petite enfreint enfin le règlement.

**Forge :** Devons-nous être tenu comme responsable ?

**Gred :** Probablement mon cher Forge.

**Forge :** Elle a cependant encore...

**Forge :** Beaucoup à apprendre.

**Snotra :** Pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il ne vas pas ?!

**Red'Hair : **Comment vous faite pour finir la phrase de l'autre par écrit en même temps...

**Forge :** Et bien ma chère, n'es-tu pas au courant.

**Gred :** Que le réseau Skype est surveillé ?

**Red'Hair :** Ils recommencent...

**Snotra :** Et vous, n'êtes vous pas au courant que j'y est pensé ? J'ai privatisé, à l'aide d'un sort, la conversation.

**_Forge_ approuve. **

_**Gred**_** approuve.**

**Red'Hair : **Synchronisation parfaite !

**Cornedrue :** Arrêtez donc de parler, les autres vont avoir beaucoup de notification.

**_Forge_ aime l'apparition furtive de Cornedrue. **

**_Gred_ aime l'apparition furtive de Cornedrue. **

**Snotra :** STOP !

**_Forge_ arrête. **

**_Gred_ arrête. **

**_Snotra_ a supprimé _Gred_, _Forge_ de la conversation. **

**Red'Hair : **Tu sais Hermione, tu devrais changer de pseudo. Il ne te correspond pas. Ou bien arrête d'exclure tout le monde, ça ne sert vraiment à rien..

**Snotra a supprimé _Red'Hair_ de la conversation. **

**Snotra : **Quelqu'un d'autre a un problème ?

**Cornedrue : **Personne, voyons.

[. . .]

**_HogwartMistress_ a créer un groupe. **

_**HogwartMistress **_**a ajouté 10 personnes.**

**HogwartMistress :** Bien le bonjour mes chers membres de la brigade inquisitoriale de Poudlard ! Vous avez choisi de vous y inscrire pour avoir des points en plus, félicitation. De plus, je remarque qu'il n'y a que des Serpentard, de ce fait, je donne 10 points chacun, soit 100 points pour votre dévouement au profit de l'école. Vos droit sont les suivants : vous pouvez donner des retenues, enlever des points à quiconque ne respecte pas le règlement. Pas plus de 2 retenues et de 30 points en moins par jours. Ces conditions ne sont pas additionnelles.

[. . .]

**_The Slytherin' Prince_ a créer un groupe. **

**The Slytherin' Prince a ajouté _Zabini, ThéoNott, ParkinsonSyndrom', Crabbe, Goyle_.**

**_The Slytherin' Prince_ a nommé le groupe _La Brigade Anti Gryffondor._**

**Zabini : **Oh, que j'aime ce titre.

**ThéoNott :** Lequel ? Celui de membre de la brigade, ou celui du groupe.

**Zabini :** Oh, que j'aime ces titres.

**ParkinsonSyndrom' :** Blaise, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît arrêter d'écrire ce genre de choses ? On entend d'ici le cri d'extase que tu pousses.

**ThéoNott :** Vas savoir où il pousse.

**ParkinsonSyndrom' :** Ca t'intéresse ? ;)

**Zabini :** Théodore !

**ThéoNott :** Oui ?

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Je crois que Zabini ne sait pas que tu peux proliférer des insultes.

**Zabini :** Mais JE suis le vulgaire ! Lui, c'est l'intello.

**ThéoNott :** Et alors ? Je peux toujours t'insulter mon chou.

**Zabini : **Berk. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça par pitié.

**ThéoNott :** « Mon Chou » ?

**Zabini :** Cesse donc !

**The Slytherin' Prince : **Si vous pouviez arrêter vos disputes, que je puisse vous parler sérieusement.

**ParkinsonSyndrom' :** Commence sans eux. Ils écouteront au fur et à mesure. Ils sont en pleine dispute de couple.

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Bonne idée.

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Je vous propose un plan pour rendre fou le trio d'or. Et en tant que membres de la brigade, nous aurons encore plus de pouvoir.

**ThéoNott :** Effectivement, ça pourrait être intéressant. Tu as des idées ?

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Bhen...

**Zabini : **Traduction : C'est ton boulot Nott.

**ThéoNott :** Bien mon chou. Rejoint moi à la bibliothèque que nous puissions nous entretenir à ce sujet, ou bien sur d'autre. :3

**Zabini : **…

**_Zabini_ a quitté la conversation. **

**ParkinsonSyndrom' : **Je crois qu'il arrive te rejoindre. x)

**ThéoNott **: Oh~ ! :3

**Crabbe :** quelquunpeum'expliquerpourquoiblaiseestentraindefrapperlatêtecontrelemur ?

**ParkinsonSyndrom' : **Ouh mes pauvres yeux. Tu ne sais pas faire d'espace Crabbe ?

**Crabbe :** non.

**The Slythrin' Prince :** Par Merlin... Même Weasley sait mieux écrire que toi.

**Crabbe :** cestpasmafautejesaispasmeservirdecetrucbizarre!

**ThéoNott :** Que je rie !

**ParkinsonSyndrom' :** Arrête, on se retient tous là. Fais un effort !

**Crabbe :** vousêtespassympalesgars!sérieusement,qu'elqu'unpourraitm'aiderpourécrirenormalement?etfairelesmajusculesaussi,ceseraitgentil.

**ParkinsonSyndrom' :** J'abandonne, c'est trop drôle !

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Moi aussi !

**ThéoNott :** Vous voyez ?!

**_Crabbe_ a quitté la conversation. **

**The Slytherin' Prince :** Nooon ? Il sait faire ça ?

**ThéoNott : **Fausse manip' sûrement..

**ParkinsonSyndrom' :** Il est génial. XD

[ . . .]

**_Red'Hair_ a créer un groupe. **

**_Red'Hair_ a ajouté _Snotra_, _Cornedrue_, _Gred_, _Forge_, _Loufoca_, _WeasleyGirl, CourageousGriffin. _ **

**_Red'Hair_ a renommé le groupe _C'est la GUERRE_. **

**Red'Hair :** C-Comment on-t-il osé ?! Comment sont-ils rentré ?! Rhaa !

**Snotra : **Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

**Red'Hair :** C'est toi, préfète modèle qui ose dire cela ?!

**Gred : **Ne nous affolons pas.

**Forge : **Cela ne sert à rien.

**Red'Hair :** Synchro...

**Red'Hair :** ET PUIS D'ABORD CA SERT A QUELQUE CHOSE !

**Loufoca : **C'est lâche ce qu'il vous arrive. Ils ont carrément repeint votre salle commune aux couleurs de leurs maisons en plaçant pleins de piège à l'intérieur.

**WeasleyGirl :** Il n'empêche, que les cheveux rouges vont très bien à Ron.

**Red'Hair :** Je réclame VENGEANCE !

**Loufoca :** Personnellement, je préfère le maquillage de clown psychopathe de Neville.

**CourageousGriffin :** Ca ne s'enlève pas... De l'aide, pitié !

**Cornedrue :** Caalme.. C'est ce que nous allions faire de toute façon. Et puis, rappelle-toi que nous avons les deux plus grands farceurs dans notre maison.

**Gred :** Oh. Je crois,

**Forge : **Que l'on parle de nous.

**Snotra : **PAS DE COMMENTAIRE SUR LEUR SYNCHRONISATION, RON !

**Red'Hair :** Zut. Devancé.

**Loufoca : **Que comptez-vous faire alors ?

**Gred :** Les torturer ?

**Forge :** Bonne idée ! Éventrons-les ensuite !

**Red'Hair :** Je propose de les torturer, puis de les éventrer (tout en les gardant vivants.), puis de leur arracher les organes mutuellement pour leur faire bouffer.

**Gred : **Oh, c'est horrible ça, Ronny.

**Forge : **C'est tellement choquant. Ils ne méritent pas ça, enfin !

**Red'Hair :** …

**Cornedrue :** Il y a du relâchement chez les jumeaux.

**Gred : **Oh Harry..

**Forge :** Nous sommes profondément vexés.

**WeasleyGirl :** J'ai une meilleure idée, beaucoup plus subtile.

**Snotra : **Nous t'écoutons.

**WeasleyGirl :** Ce qui est le plus important pour un Serpentard, c'est sa fierté, non ? Alors, je vous propose qu'ils deviennent la risée de tout Poudlard, en les humliant.

**Loufoca :** Bonne initiative, Ginny. Mais comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

**WeasleyGirl : **Là, c'est à vous de vous démerder.

**Cornedrue : **Il faudrait savoir QUI exactement est venu.

**Red'Hair :** C'est pas dur à savoir : Malefoy et sa bande.

**Snotra :** Ca, on en sais rien.

**Red'Hair :** Pas besoin de savoir ! Il n'y a qu'eux pour faire une chose pareille !

**Cornedrue : **Mais ils sont trop idiot pour cela.

**Red'Hair :** Nott est aussi intelligent qu'Hermione.

**Snotra : **PARDON ?!

**Red'Hair :** Presque intelligent ! Presque...

**Gred :** Soumis par une femme... Notre frère..

**Forge : **Je ne m'y ferai jamais...

**WeasleyGirl :** Hermione a parfaitement raison de se défendre. De plus, Bill est aussi complètement dévoué à Fleur.

**Gred :** Notre frère..

**Forge : **Avec une demi-vélane...

**Gred :** Le connard...

**Snotra : **Qui veut être exclu ?

**Red'Hair :** Tu ne peux paas~ ! Y'a que moi qui peut ! Nananananère !

**Snotra : **Ne met pas en doute mes capacités pour ensorceler les conversations, Ron.

**Red'Hair :** Huu...

**CourageousGriffin : **Trouvé ! Par contre, ça va être dur de mettre cela en place. Nott est intelligent.

**WeasleyGirl :** Explique..

**CourageousGriffin :** Dit moi Hermione, ça te tenterait d'être débarrassé de ton adversaire ?

**Snotra :** Évidement !

**CourageousGriffin :** Faisons-lui boire une potions de Confusion assez puissante pour une semaine. Et répétons l'expérience toutes les semaines. Ses propos deviendront déplacés et incohérents.

**Gred :** …

**Forge :** Qui es-tu vil maraud ?! C'est une idée digne d'Hermione !

**CourageousGriffin :** … C'est un compliment ?

**Snotra :** Qu'elle bonne idée ! J'approuve totalement !

**CourageousGriffin :** Merci Hermione. ^^

**Snotra : **Harry, Ron, vous irez chercher les ingrédients chez Rogue dès ce soir !

**Red'Hair :** Pourquoi nous ?

**Snotra : **C'est un ORDRE.

Forge : La soumission totale..

**Gred :** Est idéale pour Ron.

**Red'Hair :** Je vous hais...

_**END.**_

Est-ce que ça vous à plus ? Laissez une review pour me l'indiquer ! C'est très important pour moi.

_Je le répète, ce premier chapitre est uniquement composé de conversations Skype. Le prochain sera aussi narré. _

_Arrabella. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Et je vous présente donc le chapitre deux !

Je le répète encore, mais, ce chapitre contient de la narration.

Je tiens à ajouter que certaines conversations sont déjà débutées lorsque je les écrits. Alors, je ne citerai pas qui y participe.

Dans ce chapitre, une Rogue paranoïaque, un Harry et un Ron apeuré et une MacGonagall partisante de ses élèves.

Postez une review ! Ça m'encourage à écrire. ^^

_-Arrabella._

_**Skype improbable, la version sorcier. **_

Deux Gryffondor quittèrent leur salle commune à contre-cœur. Ils se mirent sous une cape d'invisibilité et se dirigèrent vers les cachots, le pas lourd et lent. L'un était brun, les cheveux magnifiquement emmêlés, l'autre qui devrait être normalement roux pétant, avait des cheveux d'une jolie couleur bordeaux.

Harry et Ron exécutaient l'ordre d'Hermione, qui était d'aller chercher dans la salle de potions -et la réserve de Rogue, attention!- les ingrédients nécessaire pour une grande préparation d'une potion de Confusion.

Ah ils n'avaient pas peur, loin de là ! Mais violer le règlement, n'est jamais une partie de plaisir, surtout sous le « règne » d'Ombrage. De plus, si ils échouaient, Hermione leur ferai payer.

Autant dire qu'il faillait _absolument_ qu'ils ramènent tous les ingrédients.

_Étape une : La salle de potions. _

Autant commencer par le plus facile. Un Alohomora, et le tour est joué. Les deux comparses entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers les armoires remplies de fiole plus ou moins inquiétantes. Ils prirent quelques unes de celles-ci, des plantes, des parties de divers animaux et repartir le plus vite possible, les bras chargés.

Trop facile, n'est ce pas ?

Bien sûr, pour le plus grand malheur des voleurs, le professeur de potion sorti de son bureau, et atterrit dans sa salle. En effet, il fût alerté par quelques bruits et frottement, qui devrait être quasiment inaudible pour quelqu'un de normalement constitué.

Mais Severus Rogue, n'est pas _normal_.

Alors, il se mit à arpenter sa salle, en long, en large et en travers, cherchant quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, quilui permettrai de passer ses nerfs aigris. De leur côté, Harry et Ron marchaient -ou couraient à vous de voir.- dans toute la salle, pour permettre d'échapper aux doigts crochu du professeur.

D'un point de vue extérieur, la course poursuite était assez drôle à regarder.

Sous la cape, Ron se voyait déjà renvoyé et déchiqueté en morceau par une Hermione et une Molly Weasley déchaînées, et Harry, lui, voyait ses prochaines heures de libres de toute sa vie avec Rogue. Et ce qu'il s'imaginait faire avec celui-ci, était pire que trente-cinq heures d'histoire de la magie à la suite.

Je sais à quoi vous pensez, bande de cochons. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le scénario auquel il s'imagine.

Heureusement -excepté, peut être, pour les fans de plan à trois...-, Rogue rentra dans son bureau, laissant les deux Gryffondor, essoufflés et plus que soulagés. Ils sortirent donc avec une hâte non retenue de la salle de l'affreux professeur et s'éloignèrent rapidement de son bureau, montant quatre à quatre les escaliers. Et là, il purent soufflés, se collant au mur.

« Bon sang, mais c'est pas possible ! Il est minuit ! Qu'est ce qu'il fiche dans son bureau à cette heure ! ,ragea Ron.

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Que voulais-tu que je remarque ?! On était en train de se faire littéralement courir après !

-Chut, moins fort ! Les tableaux nous entendent. ,dit Harry en lançant un regard suspicieux aux toiles qui regardaient dans leur direction. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il faisait ?

-Je t'ai dit que non. ,soupira Ron.

-Il avait un parchemin dans sa main. Et dessus, il y avait un grand S bleu, en haut à gauche.

-Tu veux dire que Rogue, reste dans son bureau le soir après minuit, pour discuter avec je ne sais qui ?

-Exactement. ,sourit Harry. Tu sais donc à quoi je pense ?

-Après tout cela, on ira lui prendre ? ,demanda Ron.

-T'as tout compris. »

Ils se regardèrent malicieusement avant d'étouffer un rire. Cela faisait longtemps que le survivant n'avait pas été aussi souriant. Ça lui faisait du bien, il devait l'avouer.

Pourtant, ils perdirent leur sourire lorsqu'ils se rappelèrent pourquoi il enfreignait le règlement.

_Étape deux : La réserve de Rogue. _

Là, Ron avait envie de pleurer. Il pensait avoir passé le plus dur, et bien non. Lui et Harry devaient encore se rendre dans l'endroit où _aucun_ Gryffondor, malgré leur hardiesse ne voulait se rendre : la réserve -personnelle, mesdames et messieurs !- de Severus Rogue.

Après la chambre des secrets, le bureau de McGonagall, celui d'Ombrage, l'infirmerie, et les cours d'histoire de la magie, bien sûr. Mais, évidemment, personne ne remet en cause le preux courage de la maison Gryffondor, -Vraiment personne ?-

Mais nous divaguons, retournons sur Harry et Ron, regardant avec appréhension la porte menant aux enfers. Ils relancèrent un Alohomora, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Trop facile.

Encore une fois, nos deux voleurs prirent ce qu'il leur fallait, en prenant _bien_ soin de ne produire aucun bruit. Pourtant, même avec leur prudence excessive, ils avaient peur que Rogue arrive en douce et les surprennent en flagrant délit. Bien que Rogue n'avait pas le pouvoir de téléportation, une ouïe trèès fine et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur les élèves, cette excursion n'avait rien de plaisant.

Même Rusard et sa chatte ne les inquiétaient pas. Ni même Peeves. Ni Ombrage d'ailleurs.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils eurent prit tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, rien ne les dérangea. Alors, ils se hâtèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune, d'enlever leur cape, et de se laisser tomber lourdement, avec la grâce d'un pachyderme unijambiste, sur le canapé.

« P-Plus jamais. ,déclara Ron.

-Malheureusement, j'aimerai pouvoir dire de même. ,maugréa Harry.

-Quoi ?! Tu comptes y retourner ?!

-Bien sûr. Nos réserves ne sont pas éternelles. En plus je veux savoir à qui Rogue envoie des messages si tard, et surtout quoi.

-J'avais déjà oublié... »

Harry et Ron prirent leur recette du soir, et les cachèrent dans leur dortoir, à l'abri entre des jolies chaussettes et des vêtements, et partirent se coucher, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

**[. . .]**

**SeverusRogue : **Quelqu'un est entrer dans ma salle. J'en suis persuadé.

**LeGnomeGrincheux :** Combien ?

**SeverusRogue :** Pardon ?

**LeGnomeGrincheux :** Cela fait combien de fois cette semaine ?

**Minie :** C'est vrai, Severus, c'est au moins la cinquième fois que quelqu'un est entré dans votre salle. Et notons que ce quelqu'un, est toujours un Gryffondor.

**Pompom : **Laissez-moi protester Minerva, la dernière fois, c'était un Poussoufle.

**Minie :** Ouup's, pardon, c'est vrai. ^.^'

**SeverusRogue : **J'ai vraiment entendu quelqu'un !

**PomPom :** Et vous l'avez poursuivi dans votre salle...

**LeGnomeGrincheux :** Avant de vous rendre compte qu'il n'y avait âme qui vive et de rentrer dans votre bureau...

**Minie : **Et nous avertir.

**SeverusRogue :** … Je vous hais.

**Minie : **Au fait, mon cher Severus, j'aimerai vous faire part d'une chose survenue cet après-midi. Quelques uns de vos élèves sont rentrés par effraction, je ne sais comment, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

**SeverusRogue :** Est-ce vous qui parliez que je n'accusait que vos élèves ? Je doute franchement qu'un Serpentard s'aventure dans l'antre des Lions.

**Pompom :** Comment vous contredire gentiment...

**Minie :** Ce sont obligatoirement des Serpentard. La grosse dame me l'a appris.

**LeGnomeGrincheux :** D'ailleurs, comment ont-ils réussi à y pénétrer ?

**Minie :** Je ne sais absolument pas...

**SeverusRogue : **Les Serpentard sont malins.

**Minie :** Idiots, surtout. S'attaquer à des Gryffondor, dont le courage n'est plus à prouver, se vengeront.

**SeverusRogue :** Vous les laisserez faire ?

**Minie : **Vous punirez vos élèves ?

**SeverusRogue :** Bien sûr que non.

**Minie :** Alors je deviendrai aveugle. ^^

**SeverusRogue :** Vos courageux Gryffondor le paieront...

**[. . .]**

Le Soleil se lève, l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard elle aussi. Le ciel est bleu, mais le froid est glacial.

Cependant, dans les cachots des Serpentard, aucune lueur n'est perçue, vivre dans un endroit sombre et humide n'est pas l'idéal pour apercevoir de la lumière.

Dans cette salle commune peu accueillante, une sorcière, probablement sang-pure, vous vous en doutez, se lève, un grand sourire au lèvre.

Pansy, toute guillerette sort de son lit, et se prépare en vitesse. Il est pourtant tôt, mais elle est au qui-vive. Maintenant, une fois prête, elle s'en va vers le dortoir des garçons. Lorsqu'elle y rentre, elle voit cinq adolescents en train de dormir, dans une position totalement masculine et peu agréable à voir. Mais cela n'arrête pas la Serpentard, et, comme si elle en avait l'habitude, elle se posta au milieu du dortoir, sortit sa baguette et s'exclama.

« Levicorpus ! »

D'abord, elle destina ce sort à Malefoy, qu'elle vit lever puis retomber -avec la même grâce que le pachyderme unijambiste ci-dessus- sur le lit. Elle recommença cette action quatre fois, sur Nott, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle jusqu'à ce que les cinq sorciers soient réveillés.

Chacun ayant « la tête dans un endroit peu approprié » hésitèrent presque à pleurer leur malheur. Mais, la fierté de leur maison -Et Pansy?- leur interdit. Alors, Blaise se contenta d'enfoncer sa tête dans son coussin, Drago de s'enrouler dans son imposante couverture, comme si celle-ci pouvait le protéger, Crabbe et Goyle, dans une parfaite synchronisation des jumeaux, lâchèrent un rôt magnifique, et Théodore, lui, s'était rendormi aussitôt.

Voici le genre de réveil type chez les Serpentard. Pansy, de loin la petite nunuche aux basques de Drago, est devenue une femme autoritaire. Voir, _trop_ autoritaire.

Car oui, gérer un adolescent, qui plus est, un Serpentard, n'est pas facile.

Alors autant dire que cinq... Pauvre Pansy. Et quand le réveil en douceur ne marchait pas sur les pauvres élèves, elle utilisait la manière forte. Car oui, jusqu'à maintenant, c'était de la rigolade. Maintenant, on pourrait dire, que ça va déféquer des papillons.

La jeune femme s'attaqua d'abord à Blaise, en lui retirant son coussin, en y arrachant les plumes, et en les fourrant dans sa jolie bouche. Puis, elle alla vers Drago, en le poussant droit vers le sol, et en faisant léviter sa couverture pour que la douleur soit plus grande. Ensuite, impossible de porter Crabbe, ou Goyle. Alors, elle se contenta juste de leur tirer les oreilles tellement fort, qu'elle devinrent rouges. Et, pour finir, Pansy mit deux paires de claques au pauvre Théodore. Et, enfin, la Serpentard partit de la chambre de ses amis/souffres douleur (?).

« Si vous n'êtes pas prêt dans dix minutes, je reviens vous voir. ,ajouta-t-elle en ricanant. »

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre. Un silence stressant. Ce genre de silence qui annonce un allé propice au décès prématuré. Un silence qui fut perturbé par Blaise.

« Les mecs... Fuyons. »

Puis le silence revint. Et, d'un coup, ils se levèrent tous les cinq en même temps.

Dans la pièce centrale, Pansy était assise sur un doux et confortable fauteuil. Un sourire vint s'étirer sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit des cris à l'étage.

« J'M'EN FICHE ! LA SALLE DE BAIN EST POUR MOI ! DÉGAGEZ !

-J'ÉTAIS LÀ AVANT !

-JE SUIS LE PLUS INTELLIGENT ! POUSSEZ-VOUS !

-JE SUIS COINCÉ !

-MOI AUSSI ! »

Puis, la Serpentard éclata de rire.

**[. . .]**

**SeverusRogue a créé un groupe. **

**SeverusRogue a ajouté PomPom, Minie, LeGnomeGrincheux. **

**SeverusRogue a renommé le groupe AU VOLEUR!**

**SeverusRogue : **JE LE SAVAIS ! AH LES SÉLÉRATS ! AH LES CHIENS ! RHA !

**PomPom :** …

**Minie :** Restez poli s'il vous plaît, Severus.

**SeverusRogue : **IL NE ME PLAÎT PAS !

**LeGnomeGrincheux : **Magnifique réponse...

**SeverusRogue : **VOUS VOYEZ ?! JE LE SAVAIS ! ON M'A VOLÉ DANS MA SALLE, ET MA PROPRE RÉSERVE ! CELA VA SE PAYER ! JE VOUS LE JURE ! RHAAA !

**PomPom :** Et vous savez qui est-ce qui est venu ?

**SeverusRogue :** Bien sûr que NON !

**LeGnomeGrincheux :** Et... Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

**SeverusRogue a quitté la conversation. **

**Minie :** Quelle classe a Severus en premier ?

**PomPom :** … Les cinquièmes années Gryffondor et Serpentard.

**Minie :** Par Merlin...

**[. . .]**

« Quel cour horrible ! ,s'exclama Harry.

-Pire que d'habitude ! ,rajouta Neville.

-Pauvre Ron... ,se lamenta Hermione.

-GRANGER ! LONDUBAT ! POTTER ! DEVOIR SUPPLEMENTAIRE POUR DEMAIN !

-Grmbl... Nard'...

-POTTER ! UNE HEURE DE RETENUE ! »

Un « CLAC » se fit entendre, Rogue avait fermé sa porte. Neville se sépara d'Hermione et d'Harry, la tête baissé. Harry soupira, agacé par ce cours horripilant. Ron avait été forcé de boire sa potion -ratée-, et, au lieu d'avoir ses cheveux devenus rouges à cause de Malefoy et ses amis, ils étaient tous tombé. Hermione était tombée avec Pansy à côté d'elle, et celle-ci s'était amusée à lui rajouter des ingrédients. Quant à Harry, lui, il avait juste été épié du regard par Rogue, et avait été sujet à toute sorte d'humiliation.

Mais par contre, pour les Serpentard, tout allait bien ! Crabbe et Goyle avaient eu un O pour leurs potions digne de Neville, Malefoy était le sujet de toutes les éloges possible, Pansy n'était nullement inquiétée pour son sabotage, et Blaise regardait quiconque de reproduire sa portion, parfaite.

C'est sûr ! Les Serpentard avaient la belle vie ce matin.

Ha. Ha. _Petits ignorants _de Gryffonfor.

Essayez de subir « un réveil-Pansy » tous les matins. Vous souhaiteriez mourir au bout du deuxième jour.

Là n'est pas le sujet, décidément, nous divaguons encore.

Cette fois, les Gryffondor étaient énervés. Ron, dans son lit d'infirmerie, sans ses cheveux, avait un visage déformé par la rage. Il passa une main sur son crâne désormais chauve, et se tourna vers Harry, Hermione, les jumeaux, Ginny, Luna, et Neville qui étaient venus lui rendre visite.

« Cette fois, ils sont foutus. La potion de Confusion, nous allons la faire maintenant. »

_**END.**_


End file.
